


Rosalind Price Is Rarely Wrong

by Sup Nerds (sawatzky123)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons if you squint, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawatzky123/pseuds/Sup%20Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Phil Coulson not answering her phone calls, Rosalind Price goes to give him a piece of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosalind Price Is Rarely Wrong

Rosalind Price couldn’t remember the last time she was this livid. She may have kept her face neutral but her whole team could feel the anger and irritation seeping from her body. The audacity of that man, Rosalind had thought they were past this petty child like fighting ever since Phil had given up his information and constant help for his agent. As the leader of the ATCU she needed to give answers and with Coulson not answering the higher ups were breathing down her neck. This was the last straw, she was going in herself and if she had to take down his whole base while doing it then so be it. Rosalind Price was no push over, this mission was personal.

It seemed that landing in the SHIELD base or rather ‘The Playground’ only angered her more. The hanger of the base was quiet as they entered and only a couple workers actually turned to watch them. It wasn’t even busy! It had been 6 days and nothing from Coulson, not even a text. Each time she called his personal phone it rang and rang until his personal message recording answered asking to leave a message. The times she called the landline in his office it was answered by Agent Daisy Johnson or Agent Mackenzie relaying the Director’s message “He’ll call you back.” And then they would proceed to hang up on her.  
They had been in the middle of a de-brief of their newest Inhuman when suddenly there had been commotion on the other line and with a quick “I’ll call you back”; shortly followed by the dial tone. At first she had waited patiently, filling her day up with the other activities she had planned. However slowly as time had passed and after each call Rosalind became more irritated. She wanted to work collaboratively with the director of SHIELD but at this very moment he was not making it easy or enjoyable.

With 4 guards trailing behind her she walked right up to a man fitted in oil covered overalls. “I suggest you lead me to Director Coulson.”

“Ma’am you are not authorized to be here.” The man replied gulping fearfully, taking a slight step back.  

“He’s right, you should leave.” Said another worker walking towards them wiping his grease covered hands down the front of himself.

The woman shook her head disappointingly, “I’ll find him myself then and if you have not been informed the ATCU and SHIELD are working together so I suggest you stay out of my way or I’ll have you both punished.” Price snatched the badge off the workers pocket and headed towards the hanger doors. “Hey!” the other agent exclaimed as Banks followed in suit by ripped off his access badge.

**‘ACCESS GRANTED’** the door slid open.  
“Ma’am you might be in danger.” Indicated one of her other agents, as she walked through the large yellow doors with purpose. “I’ll be fine. Wait here for further instruction and if you find The Director bring him in.” With that the doors closed with a bang.

* * *

 “Miss Price has invaded the base, why shouldn’t we sound the alarm?” Bobbi Morse inquired walking towards the Director’s desk.

“Because we don’t want to raise concern in the rest of the base, I already have the snipers on the 3 guards in the hanger and if we really had to worry Dragon Lady would have brought more fire power. I wish she would have just stayed out of it. This is a family in-house thing and she is definitely neither of those.” Daisy turned away from the large oak table and towards the other woman. “We just have to stop her from getting to Coulson. You know as well as I do this is not the time to interrupt him.”

The blond agent nodded in agreement “I’ll get Hunter, you get Mack?”  
The brunette agent smiled and left the room.

* * *

 “I can’t believe people don’t get lost in here, it’s a god damned maze.” Banks inquired to himself faintly as they turned yet another corner and into a longer corridor. His words were met with silence as Rosalind lays her eyes on the doors to the SHILED lab.

“Someone in here can give us some useful information.” The black haired woman reached for the door handle.

“Hey! You can’t go in there. What do you want?” A thick Scottish accent proclaimed from down the hall.  
Leo Fitz walked hastily towards the 2 intruders, the tea in both mugs he was carrying sloshing from side to side.

“Where’s Phil Coulson?”

“That’s none of yer business, you need ta leave.” Fitz blocked the way into the lab by standing in front of her. He didn’t know much about this lady but he knew she was not one to mess around with.

The black haired Director was on her last shred of patience and it was running out quick. “You have something to hide I see. Out of my way, if you won’t tell me where he is I’ll find someone who will.”  
Banks made sure the engineer didn’t get in the way as his boss pushed past and pulled the door wide open.

“You don’t know anythin’; Coulson would never do somethin’ like this to you.”

Rosalind looked over her shoulder; “His insubordination is not acceptable and will not be tolerated. You either tell me where he is in the next couple seconds or I march in there and take the information I was promised forcefully. ”

Silence.

"I guess I'll be getting that information myself."

"Stop!"

Neither individual heard the fast footsteps coming down the hall.

* * *

 The lab was clean and surprisingly not busy; a little room in the corner caught the eye of the Director of the ATCU. Walking closer Price could tell someone was in there sitting in a chair, back to the glass and their head hunched. A wicked smile spread across her face, as the glass room came more into view.

She had won.

Rosalind had yet to notice her right hand was now disarmed outside the door by Agent Morse and Agent Mackenzie, in her haste to find the information. Daisy grabbed her upper arm as she opened her mouth to call out to Coulson, only to be stopped by something completely different.

Silence filled the room.

Even the commotion outside the door stopped. She had thought he was just avoiding her, purposefully not calling to get her in trouble. Rosalind took in the image in front of her with a sudden weight and god had she been wrong.

The man she had been looking for was hunched over a hospital bed, a beautiful Asian woman occupying it. Small bandages covered her face in numerous places. A lump under the shoulder of her hospital gown gave away the concealed bandages.  
There was something about this side of Phil Coulson that was unexpected and truthfully a little disheartening. The look of loss was something she had never seen in him before; he had always carried himself with dignity and purpose, now his stature screamed hurt and worry.

His left hand cradled the side of her face as his thumb stroked her bruised cheek bone gently. His right hand seemed to be clutching her limp hand to his chest. His posture expressed his adoration and love for her; someone would have had to be blind not to see the connection between these two.

“Who is she?”

“His right hand.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’re not family.”  
These 3 words were definitely a wake-up call as too how much this group meant to each other. There was definitely something to learn here.

“May’s been with Coulson since the beginning, you could never get between them and you shouldn’t.” The older woman held up her hand to stop the angry rant that was about to commence.

“My apologies Agent Johnson, I acted out of line. I’ll be leaving now. ” 

Rosalind knew she was beat, no man deserved to feel this kind of anguish towards someone so close. Even she could tell by how his blue eyes stared lovingly at the woman that there was something more between them. It wasn’t that Rosalind Price didn’t want to make Phil Coulson’s life more troublesome but something like this was not a joking matter.

“I would however like to know the next time you have a family emergency so there are no more misunderstandings. Agreed?”

“Yeah. Sure thing, Dragon Lady.”

“If you need anything from the ATCU just call, I’ll see what I can do.” Daisy was astounded at the change in the demeanor of the other woman.

Rosalind Price swiftly turned towards the way she had come, her last words lingering in the air;

“You know I’m not completely heartless.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Agents of SHIELD story that I have posted. I tried not to make Rosalind too OOC. This was supposed to be loosely based off if May was shot during the fight with Ward.  
> If you have anything to say feel free to comment or message me! Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
